The Fourth Age
by Sepheroth.12
Summary: Many things have happened since Frodo and Sam returned to the Shire. A new war is brewing. Gandalf and Faramir have joined up to take the orcs out once and for all.
1. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so don't say I'm bad!!!

"It's gone...it's done." Frodo said with his last ounce of strength.

"Yes Mr. Frodo. It's over now." Replied Sam. They had just thrown the ring into the fire and were trying to escape Mount Doom. After the Eye of Sauron and the tower collapsed, and Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas had achieved victory over the army at the Black Gate, Gandalf and the eagles went and picked up Frodo and Sam. Back in Rivendell, The Fellowship was back together and over joyed to see Frodo and Sam were alive. Then they returned to Gondor, were Aragorn was being crowned king. It was a very glorious day for the now free people of Middle Earth. Then the Hobbit's returned back to there home, the Shire. When they got there, something unexpected happened. Sam got married and had two kids. But something even more unexpected happened. Frodo, Bilbo, and Gandalf left the Shire for a reason I do not no and therefor cannot say why.

But, there was still another threat. Locked up in his tower, Saruman, Sauron's puppet, whom was spared by Gandalf, had a secret backup army ready to attack Middle Earth and start yet another war. Saruman told his secret army of orcs to ambush the ents guarding the tower entrance. The ents put up a good fight, but they were overwhelmed by the orcs. Alas, Tree Beard fell in battle.

During the ceremony of the new king, Legolas sensed the new evil stirring in Isengard. A worried look went across his face. A worry that there may be another war. Saruman looked around the court yard, at the dead ent's.

"Well done troops. We shall march to Gondor, for they are unaware of us and they are not prepared to fight. To War!!!!!!!!" Shouted Saruman. "We shall avenge lord Sauron, and rule Middle Earth!!!!!"

Legolas went and told Aragorn what he sensed, so Aragorn sent a watch party to the Osgileoth. Saruman's army quickly yet quietly approached Osgileoth. When they set foot in Osgileoth, one of the guards saw them and raised the alarm. The orcs quickly overran the city and executed all the troops.

"We have taken Osgileoth, Lord Saruman. What are your orders?" Asked one of the chief orcs.

"Send forth all legions to Minas Tireth. Kill the king. I will deal with the wizard." Saruman replied.

"March!!" Commanded the chief orc.

Saruman's huge army approached the white city and attacked it viciously.

"We're under attack, Aragorn!!!" Yelled Gimli.

"Prepare for battle!!" Faramir ordered.

"Volley!" Commanded Legolas. A storm of arrows erupted from the wall.

"Return fire!!" Shouted Saruman. The orcs fired there arrows.

Two of them hit Legolas in the chest.


	2. The Battle in Progress

Sorry about killing Legolas. These ideas just come, you know?

The orcs put up ladders and started to swarm the walls. One of them was about to kill Aragorn, but with his last once strength, Legolas drew an arrow and shot it at the orc's back, then Legolas fell dead. This made Gimli go on a frenzy. He killed the orcs one after another.

"Legolas!!!" Aragorn, dazed at what just happend, drew his sword and began killing the orcs.

"Hold them back!!!" Shouted Faramir. "Don't let them through!!!!! Brace the gate!!!"He was barking orders at everyone.

"They are trying to get into the courtyard!!!!!! Don't let them in!!"

"Gandalf!! Take your troops to the courtyard!!" Ordered Aragorn. Gandalf nodded went to the courtyard. Saruman's forces were pounding at the gate.

"Gandalf!! They've taken the first level of the city!!" Said Faramir.

"What?!?! We have to stop them!!" Replied Gandalf.

"Gandalf!!! Gandalf!!!" One of the soldiers was calling to him.

"What?!? What is it????"

"Scouts have reported in. There is a legion of trolls behind the wall!!" He replied.

"What?!" Gandalf yelled in confusion. Just then, the trolls broke through. They crushed the troops under there feet. They sent all flying by swinging there giant clubs. Faramir was holding the line on the second level. He heard screaming coming from the courtyard. That brought fear to the men on the second level. Gandalf charged into the second level.

"Retreat!! Retreat!!!!" Cried Gandalf. They were losing, badly. "Faramir!! They took the courtyard and are coming this way!!"

"But were did these orcs come from???" Wondered Faramir, aloud. He heard one of his men scream. He looked over and saw a headless body pierced in the chest with a spear.

"Prepare to charge them men!!"

"Gonder scum!!" An orc cried.

"Charge!!!" Ordered Faramir with a loud yell. The orcs pointed there pikes ready for anything. Then they charged as well. They clashed there weapons with the orcs. The men ducked and dogged the vicious attacks.

"Fight!! Fight to the last man!!!" Shouted Faramir Faramir was fortunate. The men outnumbered the orcs and successfully pushed them back.

"Good work men."

"But there will be more." Said the captain.

"Captain?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Yes?" Replied Faramir.

"We sent reenforcements to the courtyard and retook it with no casualties." The man replied proudly.

"Well done." Faramir praised. Just then, a soldier came out.

"Sir! Reenforcements from Rohan have come!"

"Good!! Let us push them back at once!!" Said Faramir.

"Gandalf!"

"What is it Faramir?" Replied the wizard.

"Reenforcements from Rohan have come!"

"Wonderful! Maybe now we can wipe them out for good!" Said Gandalf with a grin across his face. The troops charged out of the city, attacking saruman's forces from the front. Meanwhile Rohan was attacking from behind, forming a pincer attack. This made Saruman so angry that he started blasting magic at his foes.

"Look out!!" Cried one of the troops.

"Take cover!!" Cried another.

Saruman was so busy killing everybody that he didn't notice Gandalf coming behind him.

He turned around just in time to see that Gandalf was lunging a sword at him. He countered it with a magic strike. Gandalf took out his staff and used his magic to pick Saruman up and push him against a wall.

"This time I will not spare you!!!" Gandalf lunged his sword into Saruman's gut. The mad man had been slain.


End file.
